


Who's A Killer?

by havemy_heart



Series: VM Drabbles [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/havemy_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rules exist for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's A Killer?

Veronica laughed at the sight before her. "I told you not to give him people food," she mock-chastised.

Logan lay trapped on the floor under 60 lbs of excited pit bull, sighing as Backup licked his face.

"I know, I know," Logan replied, carefully pushing Backup away to stand up. "I just didn't realize I'd be attacked." He looked affectionately at his girlfriend's dog, rubbing his head. "Such a vicious killer, aren't you?"

Backup happily whipped his tail back and forth, licking at Logan's hand, hoping for another hand-out.

Veronica stuck her tongue out at Logan. "Spoiled. Both of you."


End file.
